


Hanging By a Moment

by SEJoplin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEJoplin/pseuds/SEJoplin
Summary: Jade Shinra is the half-sister of Rufus Shinra. She was training to be a Turk behind her brother's back and everything spirals out of control when he finds out about her and Rude sleeping together. Things only get worse when he finds out about her being a Turk in Training behind his back.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Original Female Character, Rude/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Jade woke up earlier than she usually did after a night hanging out with Reno. She had been training all day yesterday with Tseng, so she had been grateful for the night of drinking with her best friend. She looked at the clock on her bed-side table only to see that she barely had half an hour to get ready for spending time with Rude tonight. The second she climbed out of her bed and started rummaging through her closet, her bedroom door burst open and her brother strolled on in. She grabbed the jacket she had stolen from him last week out of the closet and began trying to pick out what else to wear, but was interrupted in her task by the sound of a very annoyed sigh from Rufus. “What do you want, brother dear?” She made sure to ask this in her most patronizing tone, hoping he would get the hint and leave her alone to get dressed in peace.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rufus had decided to check on his sister to see if she was awake yet. He did what he usually did every morning and opened her bedroom door before walking in. Seeing her pull out his jacket that had gone missing some time last week, he let out an annoyed sigh. Her patronizing response almost ruined his good mood immediately. It was bad enough that she had slept the day away instead of spending time with him. With a smile, he sat down on her bed. “Where are you headed tonight, sweet sister?” He could be as patronizing as she was. “None ya. Get out and let me get dressed. I’ll be home late, again.” He didn’t like when she was out all night, but he knew better than to try and stop her from hanging around Reno. At least he and Rude would keep her safe. “Alright. Don’t drink too much.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jade had finally gotten away from her overprotective brother. She had told him multiple times that he needed a girlfriend to bother only for him to change the subject to her love life. She didn’t know why he wanted to know everything about her love life, but it wasn’t like there was too much to tell. Plus, it was a bit safer than telling him that she was training to be a Turk. He seemed okay with her hanging around Rude, but he didn’t know how close they were really becoming. She had what she considered to be very special plans with him tonight. They had come close to actually having sex last time they had been together. She found herself actually hoping that it would finally happen tonight. As she approached the door to his and Reno’s room, she took a deep breath and knocked softly. It wasn’t long after that Rude opened the door to let her inside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rude heard the soft knock on the door and opened it without hesitation. Jade was right on time for their scheduled time together. He stepped aside so that she could come in. As soon as she sat on the bed, he noticed something different about what she was wearing. Usually, she wore tight leather pants and a red tank-top to visit him. Tonight, she was wearing her red tank-top but instead of her usual pants, she wore a tight leather skirt that rode up just enough to give him a tantalizing view. He was a little surprised when she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. That one soft touch was almost enough to send him flying over the edge. He wanted her underneath him. Squirming and screaming his name. Now. He knew he would have to take his time with her, though, so he managed to hold himself back for the time being.


	2. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rude and Jade have sex and Reno and Tseng walk in.

Rude was a little taken aback when she pulled back from the kiss and sat down on his bed. Her next words nearly threw him for a complete loop. “How’s your day been?” He hadn’t expected her to ask that all of a sudden, so he stood there for a good minute staring at her like she had lost her mind. He didn’t answer her question. Instead, he pretty much said “fuck good behavior” and pushed her back onto his pillow and pressed his lips against hers. Hard. Feeling her arms wrap around his neck and her teeth rake across his lower lip, he absolutely lost his shit. He got off of her – and the bed – and heard a soft whimper escape her lips. He had to have her. Now. As he peeled his clothes from his body, he noticed how her eyes travelled up and down as a small smile appeared on her face. It was the smile of a woman who was getting what she wanted. Once his clothes were a pile of fabric on the floor, he began on her clothes. “Have you done this before?” “No.” He was now positive that he would have to be careful not to hurt her. He helped her out of her tank-top and then slid her skirt to the floor, leaving her laying there in white lace panties. He didn’t know how he was ever going to make it through tonight. After taking a deep, steadying breath, he knelt down and slid the final piece of fabric off of her and threw it into the floor. Once she lay there with nothing on, he buried his face between her legs without hesitation. He licked and sucked on her clit before running his tongue around it and causing her to squirm against his face. That was it. He was going to get blueballs if he didn’t take her now. As he slid his hardened cock into her, he felt the inner walls tense up around him. “Relax. It’ll be okay.” As soon as he whispered this in her ear, he felt her body relax and slid the rest of the way inside of her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Reno had been walking back to the room he shared with Rude when he bumped into Tseng. Apparently, the boss had been looking for him and Rude. He wanted them to go on a mission to look through the remains of sector six and make sure there were no vagrants or monsters hanging about. Pretty standard mission, actually. Then he mentioned them bringing Jade along. He figured the boss only thought it was time for her to get to the hands-on training. That meant her training was coming along nicely. He walked into the room to ask if they could go out tonight for some drinks to celebrate this news – he had told Tseng that he’d check and make sure his buddy was awake – only to see something that actually threw him for a loop momentarily. It took him a second to realize that what he saw was Rude busy fucking Jade Shinra’s brains out. Without a second thought about it, he let loose an unholy shriek.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tseng walked into the room not long after Reno had walked in and screamed. He was curious as to why such a loud high-pitched scream had come out of the redhead’s mouth. The second he walked into the room, he completely understood and let loose an unholy shriek of his own. He had walked in on Rude and Jade fucking and saw Rude’s bare ass. That was something he had never wanted to see. Ever. Nor did he ever want to see it again. He and Reno stood there staring for a few minutes before he turned and walked out of the room, dragging the redhead with him. He could wait until the two of them were finished to talk about the mission he had been telling Reno he was sending them on. They were to take Jade with them. It was time she got some hands-on training. When he had told Reno that, he hadn’t meant the kind he had walked in on, though.


	3. Big Brother Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus finds out about his little sister sleeping with Rude and then - on top of it all - he learns about her training to be a Turk.

Reno woke up later than usual the next morning, and went to get some coffee. He had snuck in the room after Jade left and Rude was already sound asleep. Seeing that Rude was already up when he came back with the coffee in hand, he decided to sit down on his buddy’s bed and wait on him to come out of the bathroom. As soon as he sat down, however, the covers shifted and he noticed a small red stain on the sheet. He found himself wondering why there was blood on his buddy’s sheets for a moment before it dawned on him. That was from when he had been fucking Jade. Apparently, she had been a virgin. Reno was going to tease the hell out of Rude about this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rufus noticed his little sister had slept in again and figured that she had just been out drinking with Reno all night. Again. At least, he thought that until he heard voices outside of his room. Reno was being loud as hell about something or another, so he found himself curious as to what was going on. He heard three words that very nearly sent him into an instant rage. The words Jade, blood, and sheets, were the only things of what Reno was saying that he could make out at first. Then Reno asked one question that made a veil of red cover his vision almost immediately. “Why did you get the virgin?” Hearing him ask Rude this, right outside his door, he very nearly burst out the door ready to kill someone. Then it hit him. That’s why Reno was talking about Jade and blood in the same sentence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jade woke up past noon the day after her fun night with Rude. She was sore all over, but she didn’t regret a damn thing she did last night. She trusted Rude with her life and figured that there was no one better to lose her virginity to. She had thought about asking Reno to be her first, but she was worried he would become way too clingy afterwards, so she had gone with Rude. As she stretched out her aching muscles and began to climb out of bed, her door burst open revealing a very angry Rufus standing there. “Oh shit. Don’t tell me Reno told you about me training to be a Turk.” Apparently that hadn’t been it, though. She was pretty sure he hadn’t known that by the moment of confusion on his face before it apparently hit him what she said. She did not like the look in her older brother’s eyes right now. All she heard him say before he left the room – obviously on a rampage – was: “You. Stay here. I’ve got some things to take care of before I deal with you.” As soon as he was safely out of the room, she took it upon herself to throw on a pair of leather pants and her red tank-top before she proceeded to tie her bed sheets together and fling them out the window before shimmying down them. She still had two stories to go, so she jumped down to the ground before taking off toward the slums without thinking about where she was going to go.


	4. Meeting Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Cloud meet.
> 
> ***AUTHOR’S NOTE: Cloud fell back on how he used to be after he regained his memories***

Jade had been running for over an hour now and she was starting to get tired. Seeing a small bar nearby, she decided she might as well rest, at least for a few minutes. Maybe she’d hang around there for the next few hours and give her brother time to calm down, now that she thought of it. As soon as she walked in, she saw a large black man sitting with a little girl and talking to her. It was obvious that the little girl was his daughter. She smiled a little to herself as she walked up to the bar to order herself a drink at least. She didn’t want to seem like she didn’t belong here. She didn’t know why, but she felt an instant dislike for the woman behind the counter. There was just something about her that rubbed her the wrong way. As she made her way to a booth with her drink in hand, she saw him. A blonde man wearing a Soldier uniform was sitting by himself in a booth. As soon as she saw him, she felt her heart skip a beat. Shaking her head, she hurried to a booth by herself and began sipping on the drink in hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cloud had been nursing a drink for a few minutes when he saw a brunette woman walk into the bar. She looked – to him anyways – like she belonged in a five-star joint. Not here. Then he saw the look in her eyes. She was obviously running from something. Or someone. He didn’t know which it was, but for some reason – yet unknown to him – he felt the instant need to protect her. Without thinking first, he stood up and walked over to the booth where the young woman sat and spoke quietly. “Is it okay if I sit here?” Seeing her nod slightly and sip on her drink, he sat down across from her. He didn’t notice how Tifa and Barret were staring at him. He didn’t know how to react to the look on her face, at first, so he did what he assumed anyone else would have done in this situation. He spoke to her again. “Are you okay?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Barret was brought out of his shock immediately by Marlene speaking softly to him. “Is the pretty lady, okay, Daddy?” “I don’t know, honey.” He didn’t know how else to react, but he watched as the young lady Cloud had been talking to for a good bit now stood and left the bar. He walked straight over to where Cloud now sat by himself and spoke up without hesitation. “Are you okay?” Cloud’s simple response was to rub the back of his neck and speak quietly. “I had to make sure she was okay. She looked afraid.” He had to admit that Cloud was right about that. She really had looked afraid of something. He was tempted to follow her and see what was going on, but he wasn’t sure that would be a good idea. Especially since she didn’t know him. He didn’t want to freak her out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jade got home around three and a half hours after she had left. She had enjoyed talking to Cloud, but she didn’t really know what to think of him. She had heard her brother talk about Cloud Strife like he was some kind of maniac, but she didn’t think he was. She was sure that there was more to him than her brother knew – or would admit to knowing. As soon as she got into her room, she saw a furious Rufus sitting on her bed and waiting on her.


End file.
